Shut up, I'm not weak!
by Cassiopeia de Autumn
Summary: Little 12-years-old Dino upset because he was always exposed at the time to invite people to lunch, especially the black-haired freak boy. And he is very scared about Mukuro's pedophile. / Bad summary, bad english/ Mind to review?


**Author :** Aki-san

**Disclaimer :** Amano Akira-sensei

**Warning :** typo, bad english, don't like don't read, after read review please! :)

* * *

"..."

"... ya ... Kyoya ..."

"... Hn ..." black haired boy was awakened by someone calling his name. He opened his eyes slowly and saw someone standing right in front of him, protecting him from the sun.

"What are you doing here, stupid?" He asked in exasperation. What the boy didn't know that wake a Hibari Kyoya could threaten his own life?

"It was afternoon, let's eat!" Take the child with a straight face. Something stupid things despised Hibari.

"If you want to eat, go or Kamikorosu!" Threatened Hibari pulled out his tonfa.

"Hii-!" The boy began to fear, "Can you get me a little more polite? I'm older than you!"

"Kamikorosu!"

_Duagh!_

Hibari hit him right on his jaw.

"Ouch!" The boy grinned, holding his jaw. Meanwhile, Hibari walked into the building's construction.

"Kyoya!" Hibari ignored him.

* * *

"Are you okay Dino-san?" Said Tsuna to Dino who had been seen holding his jaw.

"Yeah, I guess." Dino said, holding his jaw with his left hand, while his right hand to pick up milk and bread to trays placed on the students Namimori.

Yes, today Dino Cavallone, a 12-year-old boy had to work for today's kitchen and some of his classmates turn to prepare lunch in elementary school. But, bad luck befall him. Both intend to invite a student lunch is not always good. Never want to get a reply "thank you", "alright", or at least "yes, I'll catch up" but it's always a blunt object on the face that he was proud of it.

He remembered a few weeks ago he took Mukuro Rokudo lunch, and returned with scratches the tip of his trident on the Dino's cheek. Then a week later he was nearly shot dead by Xanxus of the another class because of disturbed while eating, but he's just going to say, "Xanxus, lunch time is over." And volaa ~! A gun stuck in his head, and the perpetrator threatened to "leave or die, scum!" And of course Dino love to enjoy life and let Xanxus alone

"VOIIII!" Shouted someone with white hair (you must already know who he is)

"W.. What?!" Dino shocked and out of his reverie.

"Where's my lunch, quickly moving Haneuma stupid!" He snapped.

"Su .. sure!" Dino rushed to put bread and milk to the child's tray.

A moment later behind him, appeared the child is no less strange. His hair is blonde, and his front hair is long until closed his eyes (for some reason he could still see clearly) and also always wears a crown on his head.

"Ushishishi ~ looks like you're not excited?" Said the boy. Dino nodded.

"See, now your face turns blue because one side Shishishi ~" the boy passed.

Ugh! If the child is not school in here, Dino is definitely going to ... argh ...!  
But it certainly Dino has become a boy's _dartboard_ , because the boy known as the 'prince of ripper'

"Cavallone, what's wrong with your face?" Said a teacher who wore a fedora hat.

"Reborn-sensei! Ah .. this is .. "

"Is kufufu no fu's done?"

"No! not him! "

"Well, then surely the child's custodian of canaries bird is not it?" Dino nodded.

"Dino, you do not succeed this way be a good student."

"What!"

"Yes, times are not invited to lunch all the students. That you did not care about other people huh?"

"But sensei, I've talked with a very loud!"

"Yes, I know. But because you are weak, and therefore you're always losing to him is not it?"

"Huh?"

"Do not you realize who your opponent has always carry their weapons?"

Dino was silent.

"Hibari, Rokudo, Xanxus, Squalo ... "

"Yes, that's true. I was weak, but if I become stronger like them, that's no reason for me to hurt them. "

Reborn smiled to Dino and stroked his head, "I think you know what I mean, but it's too fast for you." Reborn then walked out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Dino just scratched his head that feels itchy.

* * *

"Hmm ... Reborn-sensei's words difficult to understand." Says Dino who walked into his house.

_**Strong? For what? So far as I know that powerful people would have hurt others. The proof Hibari, Kokuyo gang, Xanxus, Squalo and Bel looks cute even though, if he had a relapse pysco ... all the kids would go home and locked the door and hugged their mother. But, if I was strong ...**_

"Kufufufu .." came a voice from behind Dino.

"Huh?" Dino looked back. No one. Uh, but, at the fork in the alley, she saw something ... top of pineapple?

"Mukuro .." Dino called him. True, it turns out it is Rokudo Mukuro. He hidden behind the wall junction.

"Apparently you can recognize me, Haneuma." he smiled.

**_ Huh? How not? Yours laugh has been phenomenal._**

"Then you're going where?" Ask Mukuro. He showed signs of his pedophile had relapsed.

"Of course I go home." Dino little scared.

_**Oh! Please don't me! **_Dino screamed silently_**.**_

Suddenly there is something that flows out of the nose Mukuro.

BLOOD!

"What!" Dino pointed out that two years in children younger than him.

"Kufufufu ... I can not wait looking forward to it ~"

"What?" Said Dino curious.

"Hey you, come with me into the Vongola's house."

"Huh? do you mean Tsuna? For what? "

"Because of the Vongola's little brother had just been born."

**_So he's targeting to Tsuna's brother?! how scared pedophile!_**

"If you do not want it's okay, there are fewer, the better, kufufu ~" Mukuro smiled.

"! I'm coming!"

Just a few meters away they went, they were met with thick black-haired boy, holding the tonfa and smiled slyly. Hibari Kyoya.

"Oh, look who I saw." He said with a smile.

"Kufufu ~ I do not like your smile." Mukuro replied.

"Uhm ..." Dino confusion to see them.

"Today is a sunny day instead. **Kyoya**. "

"Yes, indeed, but it seems I found a small stain on this Namimori. **Mukuro**. "

Both words are equally pressing.

"Hnmp, unfortunately I'm busy. I can not today, maybe tomorrow. "

"Hnmp, really? The poor are not only able to avoid it? "

"Kufufu ~ it seems, you did not deserve to say that."

"Oh yeah?"

"You are stubborn."

Mukuro issued his trident.

Hibari raised his tonfa.

"Okay, if you're willing to die." said both.

_**~To be countinue~**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading...  
_

_Don't forget to Review! especially about ma bad grammar ~~  
_

_._


End file.
